Yin and Yang Prophechy
by Wheels4TheOneTrueGod
Summary: An ancient prophechy gives Katara and Zuko more than what they've bargained for. Katara is mysteriously four-months pregnant, in which, one child does not survive the birth; but Amai lives and is, both, a waterbender and a firebender.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the Avatar: The Last Airbender. They belong to Nickelodeon. However, any characters you don't recognize are FaithInHim4ever's and mine. Katara's and Zuko's nickname for Kiana belongs to FaithInHim4ever.

A/N – In my story, Jet is still alive.

At Times Like These

Zuko stood, outside the palace, glancing out over the endless expanse of water, watching the sunrise. His hands were behind his back, and he felt a small heave on his arm. He turned to see who it was.

"Papa," it was Kiana. "I want to watch the sunrise with you."

As he picked his nine-year-old, ebony-haired, blue-eyed girl up, he told her this truth. "We rise with the sun, my firebending angel. Watch and tell me all the colors."

"I see yellow, orange and some red – just like firebending."

"Excellent perception, my fire princess."

The sun had fully come up in about half an hour.

"Now," Zuko turned to face his daughter, who was in his arms. "It's back to bed."

Katara was awake, thanks to her brother, who was nibbling on every piece of food in the palace. As Zuko walked inside carrying Kiana, who was almost fast asleep, he quietly kissed Katara.

"What are you making?" Zuko whispered to his wife, making a nasal sound because he was holding his breath

Katara sighed. "It's juk. Someone" she motioned to her brother, "has eaten

everything I had prepared for breakfast." She began pouring the porridge-like-mush into four small bowls.

Zuko wrinkled his nose because it smelled disgusting. "I think I'll skip breakfast. Besides, I need to get ready for the peace treaties tomorrow in Omashu."

At this, Kiana was instantly awake. "Can I go with you, Papa? Please?"

Zuko looked away. "I don't know."

Tacai glanced at his sister. "Peace treaties are for men. Women are better at cleaning and such."

"Come on, Zuko. You've taken Tacai to peace treaties for years at an even earlier age than nine." Katara chimed in. "I think it's about time you take someone else. Mainly Ana. She really needs this; quality time with her father."

"Thank you, Mama." Kiana whispered under her breath.

"Okay, Ki-ki, if you think you're ready."

"Yes! Yes, I know I am." She stuck her tongue out at Tacai.

Zuko and Katara were laying in bed, just talking about Kiana's going to Omashu.

"Zuko, I want you to take care of her."

"I will. I promise." A moment passed and the subject changed. "Huo ie Shuie."

"Mmmmmm. Shuie ie Huo"

"Katara, have you ever thought about having more children?"

"Not really, no. I'm happy with what we've got so far."

"But what about all the fun we'd miss about making children?"

"Zuko, I'm not saying forever. And if it did result in more children, I wouldn't get rid of it. And we could still have our fun. Just wait a while."

Zuko gently held her face and kissed her. "We'll be fine in Omashu. Don't worry."

"I guess I should pack for her. " Katara pulled a red, silk robe over her pajamas.

"Don't pack too much. We're only going to be there for a week."

Just then, Aang spiraled around in the massive quarters on his air scooter.

"Aang, are you okay?" Katara asked, concerned for her friend.

"Kinda. Toph has been dropping hints that she wants another baby. But I'm not sure. I mean, I've got a lot of responsibilities now. Not just to her, but to the whole world! " Aang began hyperventilating.

"Aang, why don't you try and get some rest. I'll talk to Toph."

"No. I don't want anyone mentioning what I've just told you about me and Toph."

"Are you sure?" Katara wished she could tell if he were lying.

"Yes. I'm sure."

"You do know that I'm always here for you, right?" She wrapped an arm around Aang's shoulders. "But right now, I want you to try and get some sleep."

Aang yawned. "Okay, Katara."

With that, everyone headed off to bed, except Sokka, who went to sleep earlier, and Katara, who was packing for Kiana.


	2. Chapter 2

Kiana came into her parents' room, just before dawn, and tugged on Zuko's arm.

"C'mon, Papa, the sun is rising. And we're going to Omashu today!" Joy

emanated from her voice.

"Okay, I'm up."

There was a ship, waiting in the bay, for Fire Lord Zuko and Princess Kiana. It

was taking the Fire Lord and the Fire Princess to the Earth Kingdom city of Omashu.

Once the ship had docked, the two firebenders exited.

"Papa, are we going to Ba Sing Se?"

"No, all of our time will be here, in Omashu."

Kiana pouted, but obediently followed her father into Omashu's palace, to sign, and look over, peace treaties with King Bumi.

"Well, well," Bumi wriggled on his throne. "It seems we have royalty in our presence. How are you, Fire Lord Zuko?" Bumi snorted with his laughter.

"Fine, Bumi. I'm doing just fine."

"Should we get started?"

"Lead the way." Zuko motioned for his daughter to follow them.

After going through most of the peace treaties, twice, Kiana came into the study.

"Papa, are you going to train me?" Fire bending was essential for her growth in

the art.

"I'm sorry, Kiana, but I'm up to my ears in peace treaties."

"I thought only uncle Sokka had to read things twice." She noted all the scrolls lying open and laughed at her own joke.

"Why don't you go outside and practice your moves? I'll be out shortly."

"Okay, Papa."

Kiana walked out of the palace, disappointment flowing from her eyes, into a lush garden with blooming bushes. Once she got in her stance, she began to breathe.

"Firebending comes from the breath." She repeated, remembering what Great uncle Iroh had taught her. She took a deep breath, but was suddenly pulled back by the collar of her dress.


	3. Chapter 3

She turned to see a man with messy brown hair, brown eyes and a piece of straw in his mouth. He spit out the straw.

"I loved your mother. She should have married me!" He yelled, attempting to undo her dress, while pinning her arms to the ground.

"Do you have any idea who I am?" Kiana struggled to free herself from his vice-like grip.

"I know you came from Katara and your fire nation filth of a father."

Finally, her dress came off and he had his way with her, all the while Kiana tried to burn him. After his few moments of pleasure, a male voice rang out and the man disappeared.

"Kiana!" Zuko was calling out to her. "Kiana!"

The fire nation princess was curled in a fetal position and crying hysterically.

"Kiana!" Zuko bent down to touch his little girl. "Are you okay?"

"Please! Stop!" Kiana felt a hand on her shoulder. "Go away!" she looked into his face and no longer saw her attacker, but the concern-filled eyes of her father. "Papa! I'm sorry! Papa, it hurts!"

"Where?" Zuko examined her body and didn't find any cuts, scrapes or bruising.

"Inside." Kiana moaned and cried out to Agni.

"It'll be alright. We're going to go home now. I can always come back to finish the peace treaties. You're number one on this trip." He picked up his daughter and headed for the ship that was to take them home.

"Why are you back so soon?" Katara wanted answers.

"Kiana was hurt. I don't know how or who did it."

"You mean you weren't with her?" Katara slapped Zuko's face. "I told you to take care of Ana! Give her to me," Zuko gave her their daughter. "Maybe she'll respond to another woman."

Katara carried Kiana to her room. She laid her on her bed.

"Mama?"

"Yes, honey, I'm here." Katara rubbed her back.

"Oh, mama, I was so scared!"

"Tell mama what happened."

"He wanted you! He said you never should have married papa. It hurts! I tried

to burn him, but I couldn't. I'm sorry. Please don't be mad. I'm sorry." Kiana sobbed.

"What did he look like?"

"He had messy brown hair, brown eyes." She cried, remembering her captor's face. "And he was chewing on something, like a wet twig."

Katara gasped. "Jet. Where did he hurt you?"

"On the inside. Mama, it hurts."

"We'll go see Aunt Suki. Maybe she can help you feel better."


	4. Chapter 4

"Suki!" Katara whipped around to see Suki face to face. "Good, you're here. I need you to look at Ana. I think she's been R-A-P-E-D."

"Come on back. Kiana, do you think you can lift your dress up for me?"

Tears welled up in Kiana's eyes. "I can try."

"Sweetie, you can do it. If it hurts at all just squeeze my hand, okay?"

"Okay, mama." She wiped her eyes.

Suki began looking under the fire princess's dress. "You were right, Katara."

"How can you tell?"

"There's a bit of blood on her inner thigh and some tearing in her private area. Who did this?"

Katara took a deep breath. "Jet. The way Ana described the man who did this had Jet's hair, eye color, and chewing on straw.

"Suki, once you're done with Kiana, can you look at me? I think I'm pregnant."

"Sure. Okay, Kiana. You're all done. And you were very brave. I'm going to look at your mama now."

Katara got onto the bed and opened her skirt. Suki felt around her belly.

"Well, Katara, it seems you're batting two for two today."

"Meaning..?"

"You _are_ pregnant. Nearly four months now." Suki started for the water to wash her hands.

"That can't be! Zuko and I haven't even done anything… much less four months ago!"

"Mama, am I going to have a baby brother?"

"Or sister, yes. Come on let's go home to find papa."

Once inside the palace…

"Zuko," Katara called.

Zuko came into the war room, where Katara and a sleeping Kiana were waiting for him.

"So?" Zuko asked.

"I was right. Kiana was R-A-P-E-D. Hold her for a second."

Although she was his firebending princess, he was afraid to hold her.

"She's afraid of me."

"If you don't hold her, I'll take away nightly activities."

Zuko held Kiana, and he felt heat radiating from her body. Five minutes later, Kiana woke up. Zuko sat her in a chair and put a hand on her shoulder. But what happened next was not foreseen.

Kiana took in a gulp of sweet air and began to burn her father's hand. Zuko yelped, yanking his hand back.

"Zuko, what's going on?"

"Just a burn." He winced. "I could use some assistance."

Katara bended some water onto her hand and touched Zuko's palm.

"Papa, I'm so sorry! I'm sorry! Please don't hate me." Kiana pleaded.

"Ki-Ki, I could never hate you. Besides, it was only an accident… and look!" He showed her his palm. "Your mama just healed it for me."

"Can I sleep with you and Mama tonight?" Kiana sobbed.

Zuko looked at Katara and she him, and then they both smiled.

"Sure." Katara said sweetly.

"Mama," Kiana started, but then thought against it.

"Yes?"

"Nothing."

"Are you sure?" Katara asked her daughter.

"Uh-huh." Came the reply.

"Let me tuck you in, and papa and I will join you shortly."

So, Katara took Kiana to their bedroom.

"Sleep well, honey." Katara leaned over the bed and kissed Kiana's forehead.

Kiana yawned. "I'll try to, Mama."

Kiana had been sleeping with her parents for almost a week.


	5. Chapter 5

Katara walked past Kiana's room and found Shaina crying.

"What's wrong, dear?"

"I feel like I lost my best friend." Shaina cried.

"She'll be back. She just needs this right now. Let me see if I can coax her to sleep in here tonight, okay?"

"Where are you going?"

"To find uncle Aang. I have a question only he can answer."

Aang was outside feeding Appa some hay, when Katara walked in.

"Aang, we need to talk." She leaned against the side of the barn.

"What is it, Katara?"

"I'm pregnant… and I have no idea how it happened!"

"Well, when the monks told me I was the Avatar, they, also, said that I would meet a sweet, beautiful, young girl, and we were supposed to travel the earth together so I could master all four elements. They informed me that this girl I was to meet was to strengthen the bonds between two nations... just like you and Zuko!" Aang placed his hand on Katara's belly. "Yes, it is you! You were who the monks were talking about. There are two nations inside of you. One is fire, and the other is water. It was a prophecy long before you were born."

"Oh great," Katara groaned. "Twins again?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Twinkle toes, get out here!"

"Oh no! It's Toph! Did you say something to her?" Aang questioned.

"Me? No." Katara confessed. "But I do need to head inside."

Katara lay down, for a little nap, on the couch. But instead of sleeping, she just lay there; quietly sobbing.

Zuko walked up to her and gently wiped the tears from her eyes. "What's wrong, Shui?"

Katara sat up. "Oh, my Huo. I… I… I'm pregnant." She choked back more tears that threatened to come.

"Pregnant?" Katara swallowed hard, and nodded. "Katara, that's great!"

"Not when I'm four months along now." She reached for a glass of water, and felt the coolness of her element absorbing the dryness in her throat.

"Then why are you sad?"

"Well, this isn't exactly the way I wanted to have children! Through a prophecy that was said over one hundred years ago!" Katara began bawling again.

Zuko sat down on the couch by his wife. "Katara, you know that no matter how this baby was conceived, I'll love it just the same."

"They're twins; one is a waterbender and the other one a firebender."

"Katara, I don't mean to scare you, but…"

"But what?"

"But even women from the fire nation come close to dying when they give birth to a firebender. Not to mention, that a waterbender will almost certainly die giving birth to a firebender. But, you're a very strong woman. I have no doubt that you can do this. I mean, you've done it before, why would now be any different?"


	6. Chapter 6

"Daddy!" a small voice called out.

Aang rushed to his daughter's side. "What's wrong, Rain?"

"I had a nightmare."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Rain dried her tears. "It was Avatar Roku."

Aang sat straight up. Roku only contacted Aang. Not anyone else.

"Roku… did what now?" Aang was confused.

"Good night, sweetie," Toph said and tucked her back in bed, but Rain just sat up again.

"Mommy, can I sleep with you and daddy tonight?"

"Twinkl- Aang?"

"Alright, but just for tonight." And maybe I can figure out what's going on, Aang thought.

"My Huo," Katara took in deep gasps.

"Mom, no!" Zuko screamed.

"Zuko!"

"Wha- Wha-" he turned and faced his bride "What, Katara?"

"It feels like the babies are coming," another burst of pain, and a grunt. "But it's not time yet." Katara nearly fell over. "Can you go get Suki?"

Zuko scampered up. "I'll be right back." He hurried off to where Sokka and Suki were.

"Suki, Katara needs you now!"

"What's wrong?" Suki asked as she was being dragged by Zuko.

"Katara feels the babies coming."

Suki was led to their room, where Katara was in extreme pain.

"Okay," Suki took control of the situation at hand. "Okay, Katara, squeeze Zuko's hand when it hurts. Just don't push or you could hurt them. I know you'll want to, but you've got to fight it."

Another surge of pain hit, Katara squeezed Zuko's hand, and started to push.

"No, no. Lay back down. It'll be over shortly. I hope."

After fifteen minutes of excruciating pain and three short pushes, which Suki stopped, Katara lay down, exhausted.

"Mama!" a cry pierced through the night.

"My Huo, can you please see who's calling out?"

"My Shui, I'll help you in any way you need." Zuko got up and went from room to room, trying to find the wail.

When he got to Shaina and Kiana's room, he found the source of the cry.

"Kiana, what's wrong?"

"I want mama!"

"Your mama can't come now. It's been an extremely hard night for her. Can I help you?"

She sniffed and nodded her head. "Papa, I had a nightmare." She spoke through chattering teeth. "The man was after me again."

"What man?"

"The man who hurt me on the inside. Can I sleep with you and mama tonight? Please?"

"Let me go ask your mother, okay? I'll be back."

Zuko went to see Katara. "It was Kiana. She wants to know if she can sleep with us tonight."

"Of course," Katara sat up on her elbows. "Let Ana know that it's fine with me if it's fine with you."

"You're sure? After your episode tonight?"

"Yes, I'm sure. She could be the one to help me understand why I had that 'episode', as you call it." Katara lay back down.

"Okay, I'll tell Kiana." Zuko went back into the rooms that marked the palace.

He got to their daughters' room. "Okay, Kiana. It's alright with Mama. Come on, sweetie." She slid into her father's arms.

"Oh," Zuko grunted. "You're getting to be so big. I can hardly pick you up anymore!"


	7. Chapter 7

Zuko came back with Kiana and found Katara having another episode, so he dropped Kiana off at his side of the bed and ran outside to get Suki.

"Suki, it's happening again!"

"Lead me to her."

Suki dropped to her knees beside Katara.

"Zuko, it's _not_ another one. She's fully dilated."

"What does that mean?"

"Zuko, she's about to give birth. Okay, Katara. I want you to push, with everything you've got in you.

"One, two, three, and push!" Katara pushed with all her might.

"Again. One, two, three, and push!

"One, two, three, and big push," the head was crowning.

"Okay, I see the head. Come on Katara, you can do it."

"Yes, my Shui. You can do this."

"One, two, three, and push!"

Katara was exhausted. "I don't… want… to push… anymore." She was breathing uncontrollably.

"Try and focus," Suki coached. Katara nodded.

"One, two, three, and push! You're doing it. C'mon, push, push, push, push, push, push!" The baby entered the world. "You did it!"

Katara let her head fall, followed by the rest of her body.

"It's a little, baby boy."

In a weak voice, Katara said, "Thank Yue."


	8. Chapter 8

Suki left Katara and Zuko alone after making sure that they had fresh linens, instead of the bloodstained ones that were used in the birthing.

She, then, walked down the hallway and joined Sokka in bed. "Sokka, you need to keep an eye on Katara. Losing a baby can cause her to do dangerous things to herself. She may feel like she could have prevented it if she had done something differently."

"I'll watch her," Sokka confirmed.

"All the time?"

"Whenever," he mumbled after turning on his side to get more sleep.

"Sleep and food; those are your main priorities, Sokka of the Water Tribe." Soon Suki joined Sokka in slumber.

Katara was in a fitful sleep. About midnight she awoke to the sight of Sokka snoring.

"Sokka, what are you doing in here?"

"Watching you."

"Why?"

"Because Suki said to keep an eye on you. I don't want you hurting yourself."

"Sokka, there's nothing around here to hurt me with."

"No, but you could make something." Sokka countered.

"Sokka, I don't need a babysitter! Please just go back to Suki."

A couple hours later, Katara was clad in her mission outfit, when she took on Yan Rah. She was stealthily walking down the corridor.

_Jet, you asked for it._

Just then, she doubled over in pain. _No. This can't be happening! Not now!_ She was about to get her revenge on Jet, yet the throbbing pain was too much to bear. "Amai, you know I love you, but I'm not ready for you yet." A shooting pain brought Katara to her knees.

"Not… now… Amai… please!" Katara panted.

"Katara, are you okay?"

"Sokka, what are you doing up?"

"Midnight snack." Sokka produced an armful of meat products, as well as what was in his mouth. Sokka swallowed. "You still didn't answer my question; are you okay?"

"I'm… fine." Katara grunted.

"No, you're not. I'm going to go get Suki."

"See, Sokka." Katara tried to get up but couldn't. "Fine. Go get… Suki, but do… not wake… Zuko."

Sokka ran as fast as he could to his and Suki's room. "Suki, get up!"

"Sokka, it's the middle of the night."

"I know that, because I was out getting a midnight snack." He laid out his armful of meat products on his side of the bed. "Oh, and Katara needs you, like now."

"What's wrong with her?" Suki asked.

"I don't know, but it's bad."

Suki ran down the hallway and saw Katara doubled over in pain. "Katara, where does it hurt?"

"My stomach… and inside."

"Okay, I think you're going into labor."

"Gee, you think!" Katara shouted.

"Okay, you know the drill."

Katara began pushing, but after a few pushes, she couldn't go on.

"I can't!" Katara panted. "I just can't."


	9. Chapter 9

Suki left Katara and Zuko alone after making sure that they had fresh linens, instead of the bloodstained ones that were used in the birthing.

She, then, walked down the hallway and joined Sokka in bed. "Sokka, you need to keep an eye on Katara. Losing a baby can cause her to do dangerous things to herself. She may feel like she could have prevented it if she had done something differently."

"I'll watch her," Sokka confirmed.

"All the time?"

"Whenever," he mumbled after turning on his side to get more sleep.

"Sleep and food; those are your main priorities, Sokka of the Water Tribe." Soon Suki joined Sokka in slumber.

Katara was in a fitful sleep. About midnight she awoke to the sight of Sokka snoring.

"Sokka, what are you doing in here?"

"Watching you."

"Why?"

"Because Suki said to keep an eye on you. I don't want you hurting yourself."

"Sokka, there's nothing around here to hurt me with."

"No, but you could make something." Sokka countered.

"Sokka, I don't need a babysitter! Please just go back to Suki."

A couple hours later, Katara was clad in her mission outfit, when she took on Yan Rah. She was stealthily walking down the corridor.

_Jet, you asked for it._

Just then, she doubled over in pain. _No. This can't be happening! Not now!_ She was about to get her revenge on Jet, yet the throbbing pain was too much to bear. "Amai, you know I love you, but I'm not ready for you yet." A shooting pain brought Katara to her knees.

"Not… now… Amai… please!" Katara panted.

"Katara, are you okay?"

"Sokka, what are you doing up?"

"Midnight snack." Sokka produced an armful of meat products, as well as what was in his mouth. Sokka swallowed. "You still didn't answer my question; are you okay?"

"I'm… fine." Katara grunted.

"No, you're not. I'm going to go get Suki."

"See, Sokka." Katara tried to get up but couldn't. "Fine. Go get… Suki, but do… not wake… Zuko."

Sokka ran as fast as he could to his and Suki's room. "Suki, get up!"

"Sokka, it's the middle of the night."

"I know that, because I was out getting a midnight snack." He laid out his armful of meat products on his side of the bed. "Oh, and Katara needs you, like now."

"What's wrong with her?" Suki asked.

"I don't know, but it's bad."

Suki ran down the hallway and saw Katara doubled over in pain. "Katara, where does it hurt?"

"My stomach… and inside."

"Okay, I think you're going into labor."

"Gee, you think!" Katara shouted.

"Okay, you know the drill."

Katara began pushing, but after a few pushes, she couldn't go on.

"I can't!" Katara panted. "I just can't."


	10. Chapter 10

"You have to do this, Tara." It sounded like Toph.

"Toph, I'm glad you're here." Suki said.

"Tara, you need to do this. Suki, I'll be her coach, just deliver. Okay, Sugar Queen. Think of a nice, cool place, one where there's a stream trickling down over pebbles and rocks."

Instantly, Katara felt at peace and began to relax, letting the contractions hit and being able to push.

"Alright, Toph, way to go! Keep it up!" Suki shouted proudly.

"And then think about the excruciating pain going through your body, as if being ripped in two like a piece of cloth."

Katara tensed up. It was much harder to push now.

"Toph, go back to the streams of water."

"Okay, honey, just trying to tell her the truth." Toph said innocently.

"No thanks." Suki rolled her eyes.

"You dab your toes in the refreshing stream, and let the water surround you." Toph remembered the time Zuko had accidently burnt her feet, and the water felt so inviting,

"Okay," Suki announced. "We have a baby girl!"

The baby started crying.

"Good job, Sugar Queen." Toph hit her in the arm.

"She looks like you, Katara, and a little like Zuko."

"Yep. I can tell by her wail that she's Katara's baby." Toph smirked.

The baby pulled out a long stream of water and hit Toph square on the shoulder with a water whip and giggled.

"What are you going to name her?" Aunt Suki asked.

Katara thought for a moment, "Amai."

"Good you're awake." Zuko came into the room. "What happened here?"

"Katara just gave birth to a little girl."

"My Shui, are you alright?"

"Zuko, I'm fine."

"Katara, I was thinking of a way to find Jet, who molested Kiana. So far the only thing I could come up with is to go back to the Earth Kingdom."

"Zuko wait. I can't come with you now." Katara said, raspy. "I just had a baby! A _waterbender._"

"Then I'll go. I don't want you jepordizing your health." Zuko crouched down on his haunches.

"But you don't even know what Jet looks like… I do!" She was concerned about herself and her daughter.

"So do I. He's a freedom fighter, right? I met him aboard the ferry that took me and my uncle to Ba Sing Se. We 'liberated' some food from the Captain together. I'll find him and bring him to justice."

"How do you know that he's still in Omashu?" Katara questioned her husband.

"There isn't another way to get into the Fire Nation from the Earth Kingdom, unless you have a ship, or swam. And I seriously doubt he could've swam this far, I'll be back in a matter of days. Huo ie Shui." He kissed her goodbye on the forehead.


	11. Chapter 11

"Zuko!" Katara called.

"Yes?"

"I was thinking; maybe we could go on a mini-vacation to the South Pole in a few days."

"Katara, they'll kill me!" Zuko shuddered.

"Zuko, Gran-Gran and Pakku don't hold grudges." Katara turned her face away, and added, under her breath, "At least, I hope. Besides, the kids haven't been there since after Kiana and Shaina were born. You avoided going with me then, too."

"Okay Katara, let's make a deal. I'll go with you _after_ I return."

"Deal." And they sealed it with a quick kiss.

So, Zuko took Appa and flew to Omashu. Dressed in the same dark uniform that he'd used to help Katara get closure on Yan Rah for killing her mother, he flew into Omashu to catch Jet, the man who violated his daughter, and bring him to justice.

Zuko heard a yawn and glanced behind him.

"So, where are we going?"

"Sokka, you startled me!" Zuko said, placing a hand over his heart. "_I _am going to Omashu to find Jet."

"So, you just took Appa to fly around?"

"No, I didn't take Appa to fly around. I borrowed him to catch Jet."

"Why?"

"Because he violated my daughter." Zuko thought back to that terrifying day.

"Well, you might want to land."

"Why?"

"Because… We're right over Omashu."

"Appa… yip yip!" Zuko shouted out commands for the bison to land. "Okay, where do we start looking?"

"What's all this _'we' _stuff?"

"You must have come along for some reason, besides napping in Appa's saddle."

"The only place I remember him was with Long Feng… who is still Long gone."

Sokka laughed at his own joke. "I've still got it."

"So, where do we look for Jet?"

"How about right over here?"

There were posters everywhere, looking for the lost to the banished.

"Hey. Earth to Zuko?" a hand waved in front of him, trying to get the new Fire Lord's attention.

"Look at this one, Sokka. She looks familiar."

"Wow! What a babe!"

"Sokka, it's my mother."


	12. Chapter 12

The young warrior's gaze went from the poster to Zuko, his mouth agape. "No way. No way! You came from that!"

Taking the poster off the wall, Zuko was entranced by her beauty. He memorized every detail, until he collided with a woman. "Gee, I'm really sorry." He helped her pick her groceries back up. Then their eyes met.

"Mom?"

"Zuko?"

"Mom!" He practically squeezed the life out of her in a great big bear hug.

"Zuko, my son! Oh my." She looked directly at his scar. Zuko allowed her to feel it. "Did you get this in the war?"

Zuko took his mother's hands and gently removed them from his face. "It's a long story, Mom, but, now, I need to find Jet."

"Who?"

"A freedom-fighter who violated my daughter. Here's a poster of him."

"I know him, but he's not here. Come with me."

"Where are we going?" Zuko was dragged by his wrist by his mother.

"The White Dragon in Ba Sing Se… but, wait, how will we get there?"

"On Appa."

"What's an Appa?" Ursa asked, as they headed strait into the Bison's fur.

"Here's… Appa." Sokka announced, like a T.V. game show host.

Ursa looked up in amazement as Appa grunted.

"Mom, meet Appa, the Avatar's flying Bison."

"Well, hello there, Appa." Her voice was soft, reminding Appa of Katara's. He licked her outstretched hand, and then growled, because there was no food in her hand.

After giving the Bison one of her apples out of her groceries, he licked her body.

"There. All you needed was a little snack."

"I wanted something, too." Sokka complained, sitting up from his sleeping position, in Appa's saddle.

"We don't have time for food, Sokka. We need to get to Ba Sing Se to find Jet."

Ursa boarded Appa and sat in the saddle beside Sokka, while Zuko climbed on the Bison's head and held the reigns. After being commanded to fly, Appa gave a low grunt and began ascending into the sky, destined towards Ba Sing Se.


	13. Chapter 13

Back at the palace…

Katara was putting Amai to sleep, singing to her a Watertribe song that her mother used to sing to her. She placed the sleeping babe into a cradle, by Zuko and Katara's bed and went to sleep herself.

If she had known what was to happen, she would have stayed awake.

Jet eased his way from outside the palace to where Katara lay. He looked down at the helpless child and snatched her up.

Katara awoke with a strange feeling inside her gut, checked on Amai, but there was no sign of her anywhere.

"Amai! Amai? Amai! Amai!" she called.

Katara went outside to find her little girl, but all she could make out was a silhouette of Jet and him yelping. She saw fire; _where had that come from?_ She wondered. Katara went right of the turtle-duck pond and saw her newborn daughter -

_firebending_ Jet. Katara picked up her baby and snickered,

"Serves you right, Jet. Taking my young daughter and raping her, and coming back for more. Well, this," she pointed to his hands, "is your justice."

A moment later, Zuko flew down on Appa.

"I'm sorry, Katara, I couldn't find him anywhere." He took her into his arms.

"He's right here. He tried to take our youngest daughter, but she burned him."

"What? How?"

"Amai must be a mix between water _and_ fire."

She and Zuko headed inside, leaving Jet to tend to his wounds, both outside and inside.

"My Huo, Jet has already faced justice."

The End


End file.
